The Missing Link and the Girl that Holds It
by EvilFlower
Summary: Team 8's S-rank mission doesn't go as planned. Hinata wil lose many friends but will make many more. With the help of her long-lost sister she will survive. How does she fit into Akatsuki's plan? ON HIATUS.
1. Traitor or Not

**Evilflower: **Hi it's me, the Hiashi basher.

**Shaed: **You're proud of that name aren't you Evil.

**Evil:** Of course I am. I hate Hiashi-sama's guts.

**Shaed: **Then why did you say 'Sama' after his name?

**Evil: **Because.. um... SHUT UP!

**Gaara: **Evil doesn't own _Naruto._ If she did, I would be Shaed's boyfriend. (_shudder)._

* * *

Chapter 1: Traitor or Not.

Team 8 was on a mission of upmost importance. They had left Konoha two days ago, after being called to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Flashback

_(3 weeks ago)_

_Shikamaru knocked on the huge door at the Hyuuga estate. 'I wonder why Tsunade-sama wants Team 8 to go on a mission of such a high rank. If it weren't so troublesome, I would have probably asked her.' As the door swung open, Shikamaru was greeted with Mr-Icy-Eyes himself, Hiashi Hyuuga._

_"Oh Shikamaru-san, it is a pleasure to see you again." Hiashi said, in his nicest tone of voice.  
__"I am here on official business for Tsunade-sama. She would like Hinata to go to her office ASAP." Shikamaru said as professionally as his lazy voice allowed.  
__"I shall send her down immediately." Hiashi said. As he was about to close the door, Shikamaru realised that he had forgotten an important detail.  
__"Hinata must be packed for at least two weeks of travel, if not longer." This made Hiashi listen more carefully._

_"What rank is this mission anyway?" he asked.  
__"Tsunade-sama recorded it to be an S-rank mission." He reported. This fact caused Hiashi to become nervous.  
__"S-rank but Team 8 is a completely genin team. No way can they handle that."  
__Shikamaru was becoming irritated.  
__"They are qualified as this mission is a tracking and information gathering mission only. Team 8 is the village's best tracking team."_

_After this long argument Hiashi called her daughter to get ready._

_"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Your mission is to track Akatsuki and gather as much information as possible. You are dismissed." announced Tsunade-sama as she poured herself some sake.  
__"Hai!" the three genin said before bowing and beginning their mission._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Hinata was in the lead, as she was best suited to find Akatsuki. Kiba was behind her, as he was the muscle of the team, and Shino was pulling up the rear, as his bugs would help knocking out anyone who became suspicious. Suddenly, Hinata spoke up.

"Um, I think I have found them. But it looks like they found us too." Hinata reported, before being hit in the arm by several shuriken. As they fought, Hinata thought that she could smell chicken stir fry.  
"Hey do you guys smell that? It smells like chicken stir fry." she asked. Kiba nodded but Shino just looked at her as if she were insane. (At least I think he looked at her like that but you can't really tell how he looks at a person with those glasses in the way).  
"Hinata, since when was your sense of smell that strong?" asked Kiba, who, along with Akamaru, was performing fang over fang. Itachi Uchiha appeared. He used his Sharingan on Hinata cancelling out her eyes. But even though she couldn't see, she could still hear and smell, both of which had developed far beyond their usual strength. So they continued to fight, the boys both amazed by Hinata's new-found strengths, until the three genin came out of it as victors.

"Well, well, well. What an unusual strength for a Hyuuga. You are able to take the chakra in your eyes, if rendered useless, and send it through your body to strengthen your other senses." Itachi said, as if he knew exactly what was happening.  
Suddenly, he activated his mangekyou sharingan to find out how she did it and Hinata fell to the ground.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" yelled Kiba. Shino was sending out his chakra bugs to check her chakra level. Akamaru began to growl. But what was unusual was that he wasn't growling at Itachi... he was growling at Hinata.  
"What is it boy?" asked Kiba. He was answered by a few barks and became confused. "What are you talking about, Hinata isn't evil. She's our comrade, our friend."

As the argument between the dog and his master continued, Shino froze.  
"Kiba, Akamaru is right. Her chakra is killing my insects." Sure enough, as soon as his bugs went near Hinata, they would simply die.

"My, my, aren't you the clever one." Hinata said with an evil grin. But coming out of her mouth was not her voice, it stronger and deeper than her voice would ever be. It had the same venomous tinge as Anko's voice. But what scared the shinobi the most was the fact that her eye had become blood red. They still had no pupils, of course, but they weren't pale at all.  
"Well I guess I might have some fun. BYAKUGAN!" as she activated her byakugan, the pale veins that usually bulged from around her eyes were a pitch black colour. Then she attacked. She moved at a speed that not even Rock Lee could match. They didn't know where she would be until she struck. And she struck hard. The longer the fight dragged on, the more feral she became. She had grown claws and fangs, and looked at them the way a dog looks at a piece of raw meat.

* * *

In the end, she became exhausted, as she was simply lashing out and not hitting them as many times as she intended, her eyes returned to their usual pale lavender colour and she collapsed. Shino and Kiba looked up at Itachi. He wasn't controlling her because he was petrified. He looked less menacing; instead he looked like a small, frightened child who had just wet his pants.

Finally he got up, straightened out his uniform, picked up the unconscious Hyuuga, flung her over his shoulder and walked off.

"Kiba we have to help her." said Shino in a relatively loud voice for him. But Kiba shook his and walked off, calling Akamaru to follow.  
"I'm not helping that monster." he said. Shino knew that he had to report to the Hokage. But would Kiba tell the truth or would he announce that she had betrayed them. 'Sure I feel a little betrayed, but Hinata couldn't have done this, she could never hurt us. It's impossible for her.' Shino thought as he began the slow trip home.

* * *

_(At the Hokage's office.)_

"Wait Kiba, that doesn't sound anything like Hinata. Maybe the Hinata we know wasn't consciously aware of what she was doing." said Sakura, after Kiba had told her and Naruto about what had happened.  
"Kiba, Hinata couldn't hurt her friends. It's physically impossible for her." said an angry Naruto. Oh did I say angry? I meant pissed off.  
"Whether you think that or not isn't important. As of now Hyuuga Hinata is classified as a missing ninja and a traitor. If you see her, I don't care what you think, I want her dead." said the Hokage.

Over the immense arguing the only thing that could be heard was the crying of a small child. A child aged 10. Hanabi Hyuuga and her sister had never been close, yet when she found out about Hinata being hunted down; Hanabi could no longer keep her head. She knew that Hyuugas aren't supposed to cry, but she didn't care.  
"Onee-chan wouldn't hurt anyone. She's sometimes reluctant to hurt her enemies. Even Sakura-chan, who deserves a good kick up the ass every so often." Hanabi said between sobs.  
Tenten and Ino tried to comfort to crying child, while Sakura tried to think of what made her eligible for a good kick in the pants.  
"Naruto-san, you wouldn't hurt my onee-chan, would you?" she asked turning to face Naruto, who looked as if he were on the brink of bursting into tears himself.  
"No, I wouldn't dream of hurting one of my precious people. Believe it!" he said.

The door slammed open, revealing Shino.

"Hokage-sama, do not listen to Kiba. if anyone should be dubbed a traitor, it should be him. Hinata wasn't acting on her own free will, her voice changed completely and my hive was acting up big time. That only happens when I am around demonic chakra, and I have never had that problem before. Her eyes were blood-red and the veins that bulge around her eyes when she activates the byakugan were black. She even scared Itachi Uchiha to the point that he was shaking like a leaf." announced Shino angrily.  
"Kiba, we are meant to be her friends yet you decide to go and get her murdered when she was clearly not aware of her actions."

The Hokage wanted a drink so decided to wrap things up.  
"Shino, unless you can get proof of your version of the story, which sounds impossible, the charges still stand. Now go and dispose of Hinata Hyuuga."  
This was responded to by more crying on Hanabi's part and Naruto and his many clones punching holes in the walls.

"Onee-chan, wherever you are, be safe."

* * *

_(Akatsuki's Hideout)_

Hinata was slowly regaining consciousness. As she woke, she remembered the strange dream she had. The last thing she could remember was a voice saying: "Onee-chan, wherever you are, be safe." Hinata finally figured out who that voice belonged to.  
"Imouto, you stay safe too." she said.

"So you're finally awake. That's good Hinata-chan." said a voice. Hinata vaguely recognised that voice but she didn't know where she had heard it.  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name." she asked the voice.  
A woman, around the age of 20 stepped forward. She had blue hair and a kind face.  
"Wow it must have been a long time if you can't even remember the voice of your onee, right imouto?"  
"Wait I can't be your sister, you aren't a Hyuuga." said Hinata, who was a little confused.  
"Well, I'm really just your half sister. But you've grown a lot. Last time I saw you, you were 5 years old. Wait did you just say that we have another sister? Cool." said the woman, who more or less seemed as hyperactive as Naruto and Tenten combined.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you my name. I am Konan." she said with an enormous grin on her face.  
"I never knew I had an older sister." said Hinata quietly.  
"Hinata, I have a question. What's our youngest sister's name?" asked Konan.  
"Oh, her name is Hanabi Hyuuga and she is 10 years old." Hinata replied to her hypo sister.  
"Wow, what do ya know, another 'H'." she said sarcastically. "So how's Neji-san?"  
"Do you really want to know about what Neji-nii-kun has been up to? Well, he tried to kill me at the chuunin exams. But Naruto set him straight." answered Hinata, who realised she had her own questions that needed answering.

"Um, Konan. Where have you been all this time?" she asked as delicately as possible.  
"I suppose you deserve an explanation for my absence during the last 10 years. But before I tell you, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving you with such a dreadful man. After mother died, I went a little AWOL and ran away. I knew Hiashi would never accept me as one of the clan. He also got rather depressed as he said whenever you and I were next to each other, we became a splitting image of Oka-san." she said rather bluntly. "Again, for that I apologise."

* * *

There was a knock on the door, as Itachi entered the room. "We have a problem which involves your sister Konan." he said holding up a piece of paper.  
"Oh God, I'm gone for a few days and they're already trying to kill me." I said.  
"Hinata, we won't let anything happen to you. You and I are sisters." Konan said at once.  
"Yeah what she said. Now it is time to train you in more than just the Hyuuga fighting styles." said Itachi. "First we will work on creating force behind your attacks. Think about it." He pulled out a finger puppet that looked weirdly like Hinata. "Hinata Hyuuga is walking through the forest and is attacked by an evil ninja (who is also a pervert)," he then pulled out another puppet that held an uncanny resemblance to Jiraiya (aka Ero-Senin). "He comes from behind and destroys the chakra threads in both arms. You won't be using Gentle Fist so you must have a last resort, which will include hitting someone with your fist not your palm." He put the finger puppets away.

Suddenly, Tobi walked into view. "Tobi just realised that Gentle Fist is not only not gentle, it doesn't have anything to do with a fist." He went to walk off but remembered what he was going to say. "Tobi is a good boy." He disappeared.  
Konan sweatdropped. "Yes Tobi is a good boy. (He's a fucking retard)".

* * *

_(Konoha Gate.)_

"I can't believe that our mission is to assassinate Hinata." said Tenten. Hinata had always been like the little sister she never had and now she was going to kill her. She, Tenten, was going to kill her onee-chan Hinata. She began shaking and sweating profusely. She dropped her kunai because of her shaking. "Neji, I don't think I can kill Hinata. I mean, she can't have hurt the boys on purpose. Are you sure it was her and not an enemy in disguise?" Neji shook his head.  
"I'm not sure of anything anymore Tenten. Have you heard from Naruto yet? I'm worried about him. He hasn't been to Ichiraku's since it happened."  
"Well what do you expect? That's where Hinata and Naruto first met." Tenten continued, still shaking.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(10 years ago)_

_A small shy girl of 5 years was sitting near the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had been teasing her about her eyes. She started to sob silently. Then she saw something that made her forget what the girls had done. That blond boy with the really sad eyes was being beaten again by... the Hyuuga guards.  
_"_Guards, I order you to leave this boy alone." she said as bravely as she could.  
_"_Hinata-sama, we apologise we will never hurt the boy again." They said, walking off towards the estate.  
_"_Um... are you alright? Let me help you." Hinata said, helping the boy to his feet.  
_"_Thank you Hyuuga-sama." The girl got a little uneasy when he said that.  
_"_Please, call me Hinata. I hate the formality of this village. And you are?"  
|_"_Naruto Uzumaki. Would you like to stay and have lunch with me?" he asked.  
_"_Ok that sounds good."_

_As they ate, they began talking. It seemed that they had a lot in common. They were both treated badly, Naruto was treated badly and beaten by the villagers and Hinata was treated badly and beaten as well but by her father and the rest of her clan. They were both lonely and neither of them had friends.  
_"_Hinata, would you like to be my friend. If that's ok with you." asked Naruto after Hinata had finished talking. Naruto for a while after that thought that getting beaten by people was normal.  
_"_Sure, I'll be your friend." she said smiling for the first time since her mother was alive._

_Unknown to the new friends, an orphan named Tenten was listening to their conversation._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Naruto saved Hinata from depression that day by becoming her first friend." Tenten said, finished telling Neji the story.  
"So you're saying that Naruto is depressed because they are going to kill his first friend." said Neji after the information had settled in his brain.  
"Partly, but I don't think that the story stops there. Have you noticed how differently they act around each other? They bring out the best of the other. Hinata becomes less shy and stands up straight. And Naruto thinks before acting and calms down. I have a feeling that, even though Naruto doesn't believe in fate, they are meant to be together."  
"Oh Kami-sama! No Tenten, I will not let you play scheming matchmaker with my cousins emotions. Plus, by the look of it, Naruto and Hinata will never see each other again."

* * *

They met up with Lee and Gai and set off, no one saying a word. They finally reached the clearing where the Akatsuki hideout was located. The first thing that they saw when they peeked out from behind the trees was Itachi standing over a bloody and panting Hinata. Neji didn't think before acting, which was very unusual for him.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN, YOU PRICK!" he yelled, kunai ready for attack. As Hinata looked up and saw Neji about to stab her sensei, she pulled out her own kunai, intercepting the one in Neji's hand.

"Now class, what have we learned today?" asked Itachi.  
"Think before you attack. Neji, you taught me that, so you shouldn't have done something so foolish." said Hinata, giggling. She looked up and saw Tenten, Lee and Gai. "Hey guys. How are you?" she asked, but all Tenten responded with was a giant bear hug.  
"I swear, Tenten you seem more and more like a panda every day. It's getting ridiculous. Oh, this is my new sensei Itachi and that woman over there is my half sister. They've been keeping people from assassinating me." Her face fell, "But that's what you're here to do isn't it?" Tenten started crying. Hinata gave her a sisterly hug. "Remember what I say here; I've always thought of you as a sister. Also tell Naruto the truth about how I feel. It will be over in a few seconds." she said as Gai planted a kunai right in the middle of her back. "Believe me when I say that I didn't want to hurt Shino or Kiba. Tell them I'm sorry." She felt the kunai this time pierce her heart. "Goodbye Tenten."

Hinata went limp but Tenten refused to put her down.

"We're taking her body back to the village. She deserves a proper burial. Naruto will never forgive us for what we've done. And Hanabi, I promised her that I would look out for her." Tenten cried the whole afternoon so they set up camp with Hinata's body wrapped up in a sleeping bag. Her last words were still in Tenten's head as she went to bed. _"Goodbye Tenten." _"Goodbye Hinata. You're in a better place now.

"Tenten went to sleep guarding Hinata's body.

"I never knew that an old, ratty sleeping bag was a better place."

* * *

**Evil: **Major cliff hanger. Don't hurt me just yet because there will be a surprise in the next chapter. You're gonna hate me for this.  
**  
Shaed: **OMFG! Evilflower just killed Hinata. I repeat. Evilflower just killed Hinata... IT'S THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE!  
**  
Gai:** Why did I have to do it?  
**  
Evil: **Why do you remind me of Franklin the Turtle?

**Tenten: **Please review to the bitch that killed my onee-chan.  
**  
Evil:** Oh Shut Up! I made you into a really cute 6 year old. P.S I know Konan is OOC but it works for the storyline. You flame and I will send Tobi to you via Australian Post and he will annoy the shit out of you. Oh and what's with the whole "Tobi is a good boy." thing. Please tell me if you know.


	2. Lost Past

**Evil: **Hey 2nd chapter.

**Kiba: **Why is it that in all of your fanfictions I'm a background character, and when I'm important I'm either a dickhead or a pervert?

**Evil:** Because I love to hate you, Sakura, Sasuke and Hiashi. I'm not too fond of Hanabi either, but that's not the point.

**Hiashi:** Kiba, get the weed-killer.

**Evil:** NNNOOOOOOOOO!

**Shaed: **This will be messy. Evilflower does not own _Naruto_. If she did, Hiashi would be dead.

**Evil:** HELL YEAH!

Chapter 2: The Lost Past.

Tenten got up the next morning; her eyes were still red from the day before. She got up and stumbled to the door. She had moved about five centre metres before falling over.

"What the hell was that?" she asked aloud.

"That was my face Tenten." said a familiar voice.

Tenten looked down and saw a very annoyed Hinata. Tenten didn't say a word. She just mumbled a little and passed out.

When she woke, Hinata was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Shit! How the in the hell are you still alive?" she asked. Hinata simply shrugged.

She was about to run out of the tent when Neji walked in.

"Tenten, are you ready to go?" he asked before seeing his un-dead cousin.

"RUN! ZOMBIE!" he screamed before Hinata covered his mouth.

"Shut up. I'm not a zombie. I didn't die." she told him, her hand still covering his mouth. "Now stop looking like you've wet your pants... It doesn't suit you." she uncovered his mouth and let the fact that she wasn't a zombie sink in.

"How are you not dead? Didn't that kunai pierce your heart?" he asked activating his byakugan to check.

"I think it did, so I should be dead. But instead I'm sitting here being accused of being a zombie. Maybe I should ask Konan." She thought aloud.

As if on cue, Konan's voice could be heard all through the camp.

"Oh shit, it's Konan." said Hinata running out of the tent. Konan was standing behind Gai-sensei, kunai to his throat.

"You killed my baby sister, so now I'm gonna kill you." she whispered into his ear.

"KONAN STOP!" yelled Hinata, before Neji eased the kunai away from his frightened sensei's throat. Konan was about to turn on Neji, when Hinata and Tenten tackled her. Lee and Gai were dramatically crying about how their 'youthful' friends had saved them. Konan looked up to see Hinata's angry face.

"Hinata, I thought..." Konan started before being interrupted by her little sister.

"Just because you thought that I was dead, doesn't justify killing my friends." Hinata lectured, before getting off of Konan and helping her up.

"Neji, I'm sorry for attacking you. It's just that I got so angry at the thought of losing the only family I have left." Konan bowed to him apologetically.

"I would have done the same thing." he admitted, glancing at Tenten.

"Come on Hinata." Konan said, as she turned to leave. Hinata followed close behind.

"Bye guys." she called to the friends that she wouldn't be seeing for a long time. "Tenten, look after Hanabi. Neji, ask her out already. It's pathetic."

As the two walked away, the others her Konan's voice for the last time before they left.

"Hey Hinata, are those green spandex wearing clones always like that?" Hinata simply nodded.

_(Hokage's Office)_

"What do you mean she survived?" asked Tsunade, taking a drink of sake.

"Gai-sensei stabbed her in the back twice, the second time it pierced her heart, but this morning when I woke up, she was alive." reported Tenten, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Shizune, holding Tonton.

"I'm happy because my best friend isn't dead. Wouldn't you be happy?" Tenten asked, still with a huge grin on her face. She looked like a child at Christmas.

"Well, I want to know how she managed to survive an attack like that. Tsunade-sama, do you know?" Neji asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"Well I guess that you deserve an explanation." came a voice from the doorway. They turned, only to be met with a pair of white, menacing eyes.

"Uncle, are you saying that you know how she survived?" asked Neji, walking towards Hiashi. Standing next to Hiashi were Shino and Naruto.

_(Akatsuki –Hinata and Konan's room)_

"Konan, do you know how I could have survived Might Gai's attack?" Hinata asked, sitting down on her bed. Konan sat down on hers.

"Actually, your father was supposed to tell you when you turned sixteen, but I guess you should be told. Well here goes... you are the container of the five tailed wolf." she said, rather bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata was getting more and more interested in her sister's story. She leaned forward, wanting to be told more about the one thing that she could never have found out on her own.

"Ten years ago, after the Kyuubi attack, another demon attacked the village. This demon had five tails and was a wolf. They say that she was the Kyuubi's sister, seeking revenge for the imprisonment of her brother." Hinata became confused.

"Wait, didn't the Yondaime destroy the Kyuubi, because that's what we were told." she asked. Konan shook her head.

"They lied to the children of your generation, because the Kyuubi's container is a friend of yours." Konan said ignoring Hinata's confused look.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to figure out who it could be. Then it hit her. The beatings, the destruction of his house, the villagers calling him a demon, it all added up to... "Naruto." she said before her sister could answer. Konan nodded.

_(Hyuuga Estate)_

"So Hinata is the five tails in a human form." said Sakura before being attacked by Naruto, Tenten and Neji.

"How could you say that about Hinata? She is more humane than you are." said Naruto, who was holding her arm against the wall. "She is the prison, not the prisoner." Sakura decided to shut up.

"So anyway the seal that her mother created to hold the demon wasn't strong enough to last forever. I guess it's begun to weaken." Naruto's head shot up.

"Wait, did you just say that her 'MOTHER' sealed that thing in her?" he asked, only to be acknowledged with a nod.

"Poor Hinata, you would never guess that she held that thing." Tenten said.

"It's always the one that you least expect." Hiashi said, glancing at Naruto so slightly that it was unnoticeable. Naruto nodded.

'_Hinata, I will find you and help you. That's a promise. And I never go back on my promises. Believe it.'_ he thought before leaving the room.

_(Akatsuki – Dojo – 3 months later)_

"You're doing well imouto-chan, keep up the good work." said Konan, who had become very proud of her little sister. Hinata had been learning to control the five tails from breaking out again until they could find someone to repair the seal.

"Hinata, you may take your leave. I must discuss some private matters with your sister." Itachi said. Hinata deactivated her byakugan.

"Hai Itachi-sensei." Hinata picked up her Akatsuki robe and walked off to her room. Itachi turned to Konan.

"Konan, Pein-sama said that in order to continue with our plans, we will use your sister to get the other jinchuuriki then we will extract all the bijuu. But, sadly the extraction process will kill your sister." Itachi said sadly. Konan dropped out of pure shock. She started to cry. Itachi helped her up and lead her out of the dojo. He took her up to the room she shared with her sister.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this but I must erase her memory of ever being in Konohagakure. She will not remember her family, her squad, her sensei, or that boy." he said. Hinata looked up when she heard the door open. She looked Itachi in the eye and he used the Mangekyou Sharingan to erase her past.

_(Konohagakure – Village Gate)_

Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shino and Kurenai were packed ready for their mission. Naruto looked up at the Hokage monument.

'_Hinata, I will bring you back and help you through your troubles. That is a promise and I never break my promises. Believe it.'_

"Well, everyone ready?" asked Kurenai. Everyone nodded. "Ok, let's go."

And they left. Their formation was perfect. Neji was up front, byakugan active. Next to him was Kurenai. Then, behind them were Naruto and Tenten as they were best if the squad was attacked. And pulling up the rear was Shino, his kikai flying above them. Suddenly, Neji skidded to a halt.

"I think I see them. Itachi, Kisame and... is that... Hinata-sama?" Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hinata looked different. Her hair was about the same length as Anko's and she had it tied back in the same style. But what surprised him the most, however, was the fact that she no longer wore her mother's hooded jacket, but had replaced it with an Akatsuki robe.

"Neji, what's wrong?" asked Tenten when she saw his worried look.

"Hinata-sama has joined Akatsuki." he told them. Naruto shook his head. He wasn't going to believe that kind, caring Hinata would join such an evil group.

"Wait a minute. Neji, how much do you know about the Sharingan?" asked Shino. He had a hunch but he wanted to confirm it.

"Quite a lot actually. Technically there are only three Sharingan stages. Mangekyou Sharingan, the one that Itachi has, is an extra step of mastering Sharingan. It can be used to... THAT'S IT!" Neji yelled. He had finally figured out why Hinata was part of Akatsuki.

"What's 'it' Neji?" asked Naruto. He wanted to know what they could do to help Hinata.

"They erased her memory. She doesn't remember that she was from Konoha."

Shino smiled. It was just as he had thought.

"So what can we do?" asked Kurenai. She didn't like the idea of one of her students being part of Akatsuki.

"We make her remember." said Shino. The group ran toward the three Akatsuki members. They weren't going to give Hinata up without a fight.

As soon as the two squads were close enough, Tenten threw various weapons at them, being careful not to hit Hinata. Itachi shielded Hinata from the weapons. This amazed Neji.

'_Itachi protected her from those weapons. Does he care whether she is injured?'_

"SENSEI!" yelled Hinata. She looked up and saw the Leaf-nin. She couldn't control the wolf any longer.

"YOU ATTACKED MY SENSEI! SO NOW I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" she was pissed off. Shino knew that the wolf was going to take over.

Hinata had orange chakra flowing around her, signalling that the wolf wasn't as evil as her brother Kyuubi. Then something unexpected happened. Her ear disappeared and wolf ears appeared on the top of her head. Her new ears, like her hair was a midnight blue colour. Then she began to grow a tail. It was the same colour.

The tail didn't stop there. The one big tail separated into five smaller ones. They were all the same colour and width. Her canine teeth were sharp and her eyes were blood red, again, no pupils.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE! I'll take care of her." said Naruto as soon as he figured out that only he could save her.

"Naruto don't. You'll get yourself killed." said Neji. Neither he, nor the others knew that Naruto had the Kyuubi inside him. Then Hinata did something no one expected. She didn't attack, she started laughing.

"**So... If it isn't Kyuubi-****Otōto-san.**** They shoved you into that thing. And I thought you were better than that ****gaki." **demon Hinata said with a hint of sarcasm. The rest of the group, save Kurenai, were shocked by this remark.

"Naruto, what is it talking about?" asked Tenten.

"Can we talk about this later?" Naruto asked.

_(Hinata's Mindscape)_

Hinata's mindscape was much different to Naruto's. Instead of a sewer with a caged demon, Hinata was in her own cage, staring into the conjoined cage of the demon ookami. The only thing that separated them was a wall made of bars. Much like a jail cell block. Hinata looked into the eyes of the monster that was her tenant.

"Please let me help Itachi-sensei." she was beginning to cry.

"**Pup...Shut. Up. He is not your actual sensei. That black haired woman is. Itachi-baka erased your memory with his Mangekyou Sharingan. You are a shinobi of the Leaf. Konohagakure is your true home."**

This was not what Hinata was expecting to hear.

"If you are telling the truth then prove it."

The ookami thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"**I can restore your memory if you want.**" The Hyuuga nodded and got pulled out of her mindscape.


End file.
